Sherlock Blu: Armageddon Of Akato Part 1
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Part 1, Fire Of No Return, The final chapter, Blu and his gang must find a keeper before Akato unleashed his army of death.
1. Prologue And Owl's Diamond

"_In 1996, A baby bird was taken by a smuggler and was forced to go Minnesota but he escape and he was found by a little girl and she named him "Blu" aka "Sherlock Blu"._

Minnesota, 2003. (Frank Sinatra Come Fly With Me 0:00-3:21)

Young Blu was watch a old sherlock holmes movie and his owner's uncle's pet.

Pet: Okay, Blu i think you have enough for Sherlock Holmes.  
>Young Blu: Come on, Uncle Frank.<p>

Uncle Frank turn off the tv.

Young Blu: Ah.  
>Uncle Frank: You know it christmas, Blu, Santa will get upset at you.<br>Young Blu: But i been a good boy.  
>Uncle Frank: Well, Linda want you to sleep that way Santa climb a climmey.<br>Young Blu: Well, I will stay up!  
>Uncle Frank: Too bad.<br>Young Blu: Fine, How about a story.  
>Uncle Frank: No story.<br>Young Blu: Please, I will promise that i will not steal your book.

Uncle Frank chuckled.

Uncle Frank: Okay, I got 1 book that about something ancient.

Uncle Frank open a book.

Uncle Frank: Okay, Mmm-mmm.

(Danny Elfman Introduction from Hellboy 2 0:00-3:40)

_"Many Years Ago, A young clockmaker who worked with govenorny, He watch million people killed by their enemy, And he was saddened, But one day he was told to make a doomsday device and he accepted, He bulid many piece from junkyard, And he call it "Owl's eye"_

Young Blu: Wait for a minute, Why he call it a owl's eye?  
>Uncle Frank: Because, Owl's eye is a doomsday device that will wiped out everyone, Now do you want to listen at the end?<br>Young Blu: Yes Please.  
>Uncle Frank: Very well.<p>

_"When their enemy arrived, They saw a big tower look-alike and the clockmaker unleashed his weapon and their enemy was completely wiped out but unknown to him, a 2 young man stop him by turning his machine against him, And they split half, One for activited doomsday device and two for doomsday device but a clockmaker says that his grandson will get the hand on Owl's Eye, And the end"._

(Danny Elfman Hellboy 2 main title 0:00-1:21)

Young Blu: Come on, Uncle, Those doomsday device cannot be real.  
>Uncle Frank: Of course they real, Once you get older you will, Okay it bedtime.<br>Young Blu: Okay.  
>Uncle Frank: Linda will killed you if you stay up.<br>Young Blu: I won't.  
>Uncle Frank: Good Boy.<p>

As Uncle Frank walk away, Young Blu look at a book and book begin to open and we look at Owl's eye's print and at the end of book, The Main title appear.

"Sherlock Blu: Armageddon Of Akato"

9 years later, Akato training himself in dark chamber and he hears a radio.

Radio annoucer: Good evening everyone, We just have a new that in Berlin, A new museum is having grand opening and they says that they have a historical sword called "Owl's Diamond" So have fun!  
>Akato: Owl's Diamond, Hmm, Bok!<br>Bok: Yes, Master Akato?  
>Akato: You see to being a big man, You coming with me.<br>Bok: What are we gonna?  
>Akato: We gonna to Berlin.<p>

Berlin, Germany.

At the museum, They are showing a historical stuff.

Curator: Okay, We have a cup that claimed to give you live forever, I call it "Grail of holy christ"

Meanwhile.

A security guard saw a window open and walk to it and trie to close it but he was attack by Akato's henchmen.

Curator: Now, Our final one is none other than this sword, It call "Owl's Diamond" And this is belong to sir Francis Drake.  
>Akato: That sword is not belong to Sir Francis Drake, That belong to my ancestor.<br>Curator: Security!

But Bok broke in and he killed 10 security guard.

Curator: Who are this people?  
>Akato: They are my soldier, Now I gonna to give you something.<br>Curator: You mad men!

Akato grab his body and he put a insect into a curator's body.

Curator: What... are... you... doing?.  
>Akato: This is for my ancestor! Bok! Unleashed my pet.<br>Bok: Yes, Sir.

Bok open a box and Akato's pet begin to kill a museum's worker.

Museum's worker: AAAAAHHH!

Meanwhile.

Blu wake up.

Blu: Ah!  
>Jewel: Blu, What happen.<br>Blu: I don't know but i think saw Akato.  
>Jewel: What?<br>Blu: I means that he is in museum attacking a people and i think they says something called "Owl's Diamond".  
>Jewel: Owl's Diamond?<br>Blu: Yes, A sword, I guess.  
>Jewel: Oh!<br>Blu: Chester, Are we there yet?  
>Chester Wilson: We here.<p>

Chester land his plane and begin to quest in New Zealand.


	2. Akato's New Partner And Betrayed

Blu: Now, We need a keeper.  
>Pedro: Well, I think he at the temple.<br>Blu: Good boy, Pedro.  
>Pedro: Thank.<p>

Blu and his gang walk to the temple.

Blu: I am looking for a keeper.

All monk look at them and 1 man walk to them.

Man: What keeper?  
>Blu: Keeper of Owl's eye is dead.<br>Man: What?  
>Blu: He was killed by The Bug.<br>Man: Well, My name is Thomas.  
>Blu: Okay, Thomas, Will you help us?<br>Thomas: Yes.

Meanwhile in Unknown location of The Poison Skull.

Akato slither in Poison Skull room where S.A.C.D., Professor Liziarty and Lord Hellskull wait.

Liziarty: Akato, Is that-  
>Akato: Yup, Owl's Diamond on my tail.<br>Hellskull: You switched your machete for your ancestor's sword?  
>Akato: Correct<br>Drake: Akato, I think someone wants to see you.  
>Akato: Who?<br>Drake: It's... an eagle  
>Akato: Ah, Omega has arrived.<br>Omega: Hello, Take this!  
>Lord Hellskull and S.A.C.D.: NNOOO!<p>

Omega shoots and kills Lord Hellskull and S.A.C.D.

Liziarty: What...  
>Akato: Goodbye, Liziarty<br>Liziarty: Wait! I thought we supposed work together, That not part of deal!  
>Akato: Liziarty, I don't want conquer the world.<br>Liziarty: You stupid snake! No!

Akato kills Professor Liziarty by chopping off his head.

Akato: I just want to wiped out everyone.  
>Omega: Anyway, About that keeper you were after...<br>Akato: Yes, He got a bracelet that will activited Owl's eye.  
>Omega: But, Who will capture this keeper.<br>Akato: I will, Me ad 2 other criminal.  
>Omega: Who is 2 other criminals?<br>Akato: The two are motorcycle freak, Lak and Ker, Omega, If i got capture, I got a plan for you.  
>Omega: Okay.<p>

Akato telling his plan to Omega, His new partner.

Meanwhile.

Thomas: First, I gonna to open this forbidden door.

Thomas open up.

Thomas: We here.  
>Jewel: What are we?<br>Thomas: We at the mountain of No Return.  
>Jewel: Wow!<br>Blu: So, Thomas.  
>Thomas: Yes?<br>Blu: Why they call it "Mountain of no return"?  
>Thomas: They call it because no one have ever return.<br>All: What?  
>Thomas: Just be patient.<br>All: Okay.  
>Blu: Argh!<br>Jewel: What wrong, Blu?  
>Blu: It got something?<br>Thomas: Oh, Yes, I know his problem.  
>Jewel: What?<br>Thomas: He have a projector that kept telling him.  
>All: What?<br>Thomas: Blu, Your projector is telling you to get your epiphany.  
>Blu: I thought i did.<br>Thomas: Blu, You don't know where The Poison Skull is.  
>Blu: Oh.<br>Thomas: Now, Keep walking.

Meanwhile.

Holmes: What gonna on here?  
>Watson: There a meeting.<br>Holmes: Meeting of what?  
>Watson: I don't know but we have to go right now.<br>Holmes: Okay!

Holmes and Watson finally get to the meeting, The worker stared at them.

Both: What?  
>Man: Hello, I am the chief of N.E.E.D. and i here because your action have unleashed Akato and other criminals, Now we are gonna to fired you.<br>Holmes: Just get me a chance.  
>Chief: Okay, I give you a chance, But this is your discharge.<br>Holmes: Okay.  
>Chief: Good.<p> 


	3. Python Diamond's Debut

Meanwhile at Unknown Location of Python's Diamond (Formeley Poison Skull)

Akato: Is it ready yet?  
>Omega: Almost.<br>Drake: So what's this weapon?  
>Akato: This weapon will be most powerful in the world, I will use it as my soldier's weapon.<br>Omega: Done!

Omega reveals a strange looking gun.

Drake: Looks like a toy.  
>Akato: That is no toy! Uron! Test this weapon.<br>Uron: Yes Akato.

Uron, still brainwashed shoots the gun at a chair, causing it to melt.

Akato: Perfect. Now Sherlock Blu will surrender!  
>Omega: I also upgraded your scanner eye. It can identify anything.<br>Akato: Good work...  
>Drake: So we clone this or what?<br>Akato: Miss Foxy! Bring in the cloning machine!  
>Miss Foxy: Yes Akato.<p>

Miss Foxy, Still brainwashed bring a cloning machine.

Akato: Now, Which could be the first one to try it?  
>Omega: I bring your first one.<br>Akato: Who?  
>Omega: He is a criminal who have a scar eye, His name is Mr. Scar.<br>Akato: Good, Bring him in.

Omega bring Mr. Scar to cloning machine.

Akato: Now, Mr. Scar, You will go to cloning machine.  
>Mr. Scar: Yes Akato.<p>

Mr. Scar walk to cloning machine and it was successfully.

Akato: Perfect, It work.  
>Drake: Ah, Akato, What if our soldier ain't strong,<br>Omega: Oh! I almost forget, Drake, Akato, I have made a giant robot so our soldier are stronger.  
>Akato: Good, The Bug! Test that robot.<br>The Bug: Yes Akato.

The Bug, Still brainwashed test a robot and it was also success.

Akato: Now, Any good guy will not stop us!  
>Drake: Now ther a result, We got a tank, a motorcycle, a ship, a plane, a boat, a bomb, a gun, a cloning machine, and a giant robot, Now we need a owl's eye.<br>Akato: Good, I will go to New Zealand With Lak and Ker.  
>Omega: Okay!<p>

Meanwhile

Worker: Holmes, We got a problem.  
>Holmes: What?<br>Worker: This Python Diamond have stole every tank, motorcycle, ship, plane, boat and bomb.  
>Holmes: Wow!... Oh no.<p>

Meanwhile

Thomas: We here, Mountain of no return.  
>Luiz: Oh my!<br>Thomas: Yup, Inside their a volcano.  
>Jewel: Volcano?<br>Thomas: Yes, Volcano, What you do, Do not touch a volcano, This volcano will killed you.  
>All: Okay.<p>

As Blu and other climbing, Pedro accidently sneeze.

All: Bless you!  
>Pedro: Thank.<p>

As volcano begin to rise due for Pedro's sneeze.

All: Pedro!  
>Pedro: Sorry!<br>Thomas: Oh no! Everyone hold their hand, Right now!  
>All: Okay!<p>

Everyone hold their hand.

Thomas: Okay, Now what you do, Do not let go.

But Pedro accidently let go too but Nico grab him.

Nico: Pedro!  
>Pedro: Help! I don't want to die!<br>Blu: Oh no.


	4. Titanus' Story And The Jungle Chase

Thomas: Hold on! Pedro!  
>Pedro: I know! Help!<br>Blu: Wait for a minute...

Blu thought that his prosthesis have anything and Blu decide to use it.

Blu: Ice this!

Blu unleashed his ice power to froze Volcano and Volcano stop.

Blu: Wow.  
>Pedro: Blu, Your prosthesis have save us.<br>Thomas: You did it, Blu.  
>Blu: Thank.<p>

As Blu and his gang continued to walk until they finally found Summit.

Blu: This must be the summit.  
>Thomas: Yes, and it holds a legend.<br>Jewel: Legend?  
>Thomas: Yes. It holds the story of Serpent Emperor Titanus. Villagers give this god blessings to keep it happy, If not happy, he destroy Earth.<br>All: WHAT?

Omega flys over to them.

Omega: What's going on here?  
>Nico: Oh, Who are you.<br>Omega: I'm Omega, A traveler if you ask me. So you are talking about Titanus?  
>Thomas: Yes, Be my guest.<br>Jewel: What that?

Jewel point to a sword.

Thomas: This? Well that is Owl's Diamond.  
>Jewel: Owl's Diamond?<br>Thomas: Yes, Let me tell you a story about this.

(Wojciech Kilar Dracula, The Beginning 0:00-2:38)

_"When Titanus was threaten by his own enemy, Titanus sent his men to get a best swordmaker, And they found him, And Titanus saids "Make me a sword that cannot be break and it will kill someone quickly" and swordmaker agreed, He bulid a sword for 3 months until it done, When Titanus got his sword, His first victim is... swordmaker, On that days Titanus begin to kill every enemy that he have until he was killed and betray by his own people and Titanus' final word was "You might kill me, But my grandson will have vengeane on you for killing me"._

Thomas: That a story of him.  
>Jewel: Wow, That sound tragedy.<br>Thomas: I know.

But Blu begin to sense someone.

Blu: Oh no, Everyone get down!

Blu and other get down as 2 motorcycle freak arrived.

Lak: He got a keeper, Get him.

As Lak and Ker drive their motorcycle, Blu saw a 2 car.

Blu: Guy! Go to the cars!  
>All: Okay!<p>

As Blu and other go to a 2 car, Blu and other able to get a car engine.

Blu: Go! I mut project the keeper!

(John Williams The Jungle chase 0:00-4:24)

Lak chase Blu, Thomas, Jewel, Omega and Chester Wilson's car while Ker chase Rafael, Nico, Luiz and Pedro's car.

Blu: He gaining on us.  
>Chester Wilson: I trying to!<p>

As blu look at Lak and he saw Lak pulling his strange looking gun.

Blu: Guy, I think he pulling a gun.  
>All: A what?<br>Blu: Look out!

Blu and other duck and they realized that wasn't an ordinary gun.

Jewel: What the hell was that?  
>Blu: I think that one of them is Akato's soldier... and they carried a powerful gun that can melt anything.<p>

Meanwhile at Rafael and other's side.

Pedro: I don't want to die!  
>Nico: Shut up, Pedro! Rafael! I think he doesn't look happy.<p>

As Nico kept looking at Ker, Ker pulling his strange looking gun.

Nico: Oh my! Rafael! Get down!

Rafael and other get down and they also realized that wasn't an ordinary gun.

Luiz: What the hell was that?  
>Blu (On speaker): What happen?<br>Rafael: I think that guy have some kind a gun that melt thing.  
>Blu (On speaker): That no good guy! That an Akato's soldier!<br>Rafael: Shit! Luiz bring a big gun!  
>Luiz: I on it!<p>

Luiz bring a machine gun to kill Ker.

Ker: What? He got a machine gun?  
>Lak (On speaker): What happened?<br>Ker: I think he trie to kill me!  
>Lak (On speaker): Ker! Faster!<br>Ker: I on it, Lak.

While at Blu's side.

Lak finally got to Blu's car.

Lak: Got you, Keeper.  
>Thomas: Let me go!<br>Blu: Hey! Let him! go

Blu punch Lak.

Lak: Ow!  
>Blu: Chester!<br>Chester Wilson: Yes, Blu?  
>Blu: I going to fight him, You gonna to drive safelty so Thomas won't get injury.<br>Chester Wilson: I on it.

Blu jump out of a car and end up in Lak's motorcycle.

Blu: Hello.  
>Lak: Sherlock!<p>

Blu punch Lak.

Lak: Oh yeah.

Lak punch Blu.

Blu: That it.

Blu and Lak begin to fighting each other until they notice a waterfall

Blu: Oh no.

Blu jump out and end up falling cliff and Lak end up falling.

Lak: SHERLOCK BLU! (Wilhelm scream)

Lak was killed in explosive when he hit the end of waterfall.

Blu: AAAAAHHHHH!

But Blu end up in his car.

Chester Wilson: Wow, Blu, That was a dangerous stunt that i ever seen!  
>Blu: Thank, Chester. Guy, We got rid of Akato's soldier, How about you, Did you get rid of him?<br>Rafael (On speaker): Not yet!

While in Rafael's side.

Luiz: Oh no, I ran out of bullet.  
>Ker: Ha ha, You will be destroyed.<br>Pedro: Wait, I think i have a bullet slowing power.  
>Nico: Do it!<p>

Pedro grab the last bullet and aim it at Ker's tire and throw it slowing and hit on Ker's tire and went flat.

Ker: Oh no! That not good! Curse you SHERLOCK BLU! (Wilhelm scream)

Ker was killed when his motorcycle explosive.

As Blu and other arrived at the end of Jungle.

Luiz: We did it! Group hug!

Luiz bear hug and squeeze Blu and other.

Jewel: Luiz, You choking us.

Luiz let go of them.

Luiz: Sorry.  
>Chester Wilson: That was fun! Let do it again!<br>Thomas: Guy! We here, This is a place where Owl's eye bracelet set here.

Blu and other begin to walk, Omega talk to Akato on speaker.

Omega: Akato, They kill Lak and Ker.  
>Akato (On speaker): Fuck! That it, You know what to do.<br>Omega: I will.


	5. Akato's Trap And Owl's Eye Unleashed

After long walk to the very highest mountain in New Zealand, They finally found a lair of Owl's Eye's bracelet.

Thomas: We here.  
>Pedro: Finally!<br>Blu: So, That is a box that contain Owl's eye's bracelet.  
>Thomas: Yes, In deed, I will open it.<p>

Thomas pull a only key that open a box.

Thomas: Okay, Here we go.

Thomas open a box, The box open.

Thomas: Okay, It open.

Thomas cafefully holding a bracelet.

Jewel: What that?  
>Thomas: This belong to Akato's ancestor, That thing will activited Owl's Eye.<br>Jewel: Wow.

But Omega point his golden and silver pistol called "Archangel" at Thomas.

Blu: What?  
>Omega: Hand me that bracelet.<br>Blu: You're Akato's soldier?  
>Omega: No, I his partner, AKATO!<p>

Akato appear out of nowhere.

Akato: I want that thing.  
>Blu: Akato, It been long time.<br>Akato: Sherlock, Let fight.  
>Blu: Okay!<br>Blu and Akato: AAAAAAHHH!

(Alan Silvestri Kruger's chase 0:00-2:56)

Blu and Akato punch together and they hit on a wall.

All: Blu!  
>Akato: Well, Blu, You still miss your buddy.<br>Blu: Yes, I did, Now you will pay the price, Just you and me.  
>Akato: Actually, Sherlock Blu, I bring helicopter with me, (Whistle)<p>

Akato's helicopter arrived.

Akato: Catch me if you can, Sherlock Blu.

Akato and Omega jump to his helicopter.

Blu: Hey! Come back here!

Blu begin to chase him.

Python Diamond's pilot: Sir, He gaining on us!  
>Akato: That it! Kill him.<br>Python Diamond's soldier 1: Yes Akato.

Akato's soldier pull a bigger version of strange looking gun at Blu.

Blu: Oh, Come on!

Akato's soldier point at Blu and pull a trigger but Blu avoid it and he jump to Akato's helicopter and he accidently cut a wing of helicopter.

Helicopter's computer: Malfunction! Malfunction! Malfunction!  
>Akato: Damn it!<br>Python Diamond's pilot: I am losing a helicopter!

Helicopter crash but Blu survived.

Jewel: Blu! Are you okay?  
>Blu: Yeah, I fine.<p>

And they see F.L.Y. coming.

Blu: Holmes?  
>Holmes (On speaker): Yeah, Blu, We gonna to arrest Akato.<br>Blu: Okay.

Holmes, Watson and F.L.Y. arrived.

Holmes: You under arrest for murder, destruction and wiped out everyone.  
>Akato: Okay!<p>

30 minutes later, In secret room.

Blu: Okay, Akato, Why you are here?  
>Akato: Because i am here for killing someone.<br>Blu: Yes Akato.

Akato laughed.

Blu: Why you laugh, Akato?  
>Akato: My name is not Akato.<br>Blu: What?

Akato's face begin to melt and his voice begin to change.

Akato: My name is Drake.  
>All: What?<br>Drake: You don't realize, Sherlock Blu.

_"Akato wasn't there, I am the one who you think i am Akato, After you crash Akato's helicopter, I strapped a bomb to my stomach and i get myself arrest"._

Drake: You see, Blu, It a trap.  
>Blu: Oh no.<br>Drake: Oops! Time up.

Drake explosive and kill himself but his bomb have destroyed F.L.Y. buliding, Injured Jewel and Rachel, Pass out Rafael, Nico, Luiz and Pedro and killing Holmes and Watson.

Blu: Ow! Jewel! Rachel! Are you okay?  
>Both: We can't move our body!<br>Blu: Oh no! I should't let this happen!

Blu saw F.L.Y. soldier try to kill something but they were killed by Akato's soldiers who carried a powerful gun, And Akato and Omega have arrived.

Akato: Well, Sherlock Blu, You failed to stop me.  
>Blu: You son of a bitch!<br>Akato: That not a nice thing to says, All well.

Akato kick Blu's head.

Akato: But not well for you, Thomas you're here.  
>Thomas: Get away for me!<br>Akato: No one will save you now, Now where the bracelet.  
>Thomas: Right here.<p>

Thomas handled a bracelet and Akato grab it.

Akato: Thank you!

But Akato saw Jewel.

Akato: Well, Well, You must be Sherlock Blu's lady?  
>Jewel: Get away for me!<br>Akato: Too bad.

Omega grab Jewel.

Jewel: Let me go!  
>Akato: Sorry, But we need to get Owl's Eye first, Thomas! Where the vault?<br>Thomas: Okay! It at underground!  
>Akato: Show me?<p>

Thomas guide Akato to underground until they found it.

Akato: Finally.  
>Jewel: You won't get away for this!<br>Akato: Silence!

Jewel gulp.

Akato: Now, Thomas, You will open the vault or this lady will die.  
>Thomas: Okay, I will.<p>

Thomas open a vault.

(Wojciech Kilar Dracula, The beginning 4:16-5:43)

Akato: Wow, I finally found it, Thomas there something to saids.  
>Thomas: What is it?<p>

Akato pull his Owl's Diamond and kills Thomas by chopping his head off.

Jewel: You monster!  
>Akato: Now, I gonna to put a bracelet on.<p>

Akato put a bracelet on and activited Owl's Eye.

Akato: Now, I need to add something, Phazon.

Akato put phazon on Owl's Eye to made it powerful.

Akato: Now rise!

Owl's Eye begin to move and go to outer space.

Akato: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Meanwhile.

Blu wake up.

Blu: Ah, What happen? Holmes!

Blu run to Holmes who still alive but is wounded.

Blu: Holmes, It my fault! I shouldn't let this happen!  
>Holmes: No, It not your fault, It my fault, I am the one who hired you.<br>Blu: Who am i kidding, My detective dream become brutal nightmare, I ain't no detective, I just weak bird who is trying to be detective like his hero but not.  
>Holmes: No, Blu, You're more than just detective, You made me proud, Blu.<br>Blu: Really?  
>Holmes: Blu, And i will always being part of you now, No detective give up his case, That means don't give up, Blu...<p>

Holmes is dead.

Blu: Holmes, I will not give up.  
>Thomas: There you are.<br>Blu: Thomas? I heard a slice, You supposely to be dead.  
>Thomas: No, Remember this, The god give me a power that i cannot die forever, So i have my head to put back into my body after Akato and other left.<br>Blu: Oh.  
>Thomas: Now, You and other need rest because you are hurt.<br>Blu: Okay  
>Thomas: And Akato took Jewel and unleashed Owl's Eye, You and other need more training to fight back.<br>Blu: I will.


	6. Akato's Wrath Begin

At Outer space.

Akato: Now, I will unleashed my army.

Akato (On speaker): Now My soldier, You will wiped out everyone, Now repeat as i says.  
>Soldiers: WIPED OUT EVERONE!<p>

Soldiers cloned theirself, Get their weapon and go to wiped out everyone.

A man walking with his dog when suddenly he saw a army of Python's Diamond.

(Red Alert 3 Hell March 3 0:00-3:34)

Man: What the...

Man was killed by Akato's soldier.

**"Tokyo, Japan"**

Japanese people saw a big machine and they didn't not know that was Owl's Eye.

Akato: Activited to the world!

Owl's Eye have activited and kill people and people are beign quicksand.

Japanese Police: Hold freeze, AAAAAHHHH!

Police was killed by Akato's soldier.

At N.E.E.D. headquarter.

Worker: Sir, Japan is now extinct!  
>Chief: What happen?<br>Worker: That big thing call "Owl's Eye" Have killed and quicksand people of Japan.  
>Chief: Why everyone isn't helping them.<br>Worker: Because the police, S.W.A.T. and their best soldier are killed too by Python's Diamond's soldier.  
>Chief: Oh no, Can Holmes stop this?<br>Worker: Holmes was killed in explosive.  
>Chief: Okay, Get N.E.E.D. and every miltary to stop this Python's Diamond.<br>Worker: I on it!

**"Moskow, Russia"**

Russian people are running by Python's Diamond's soldier, While russian people are in plane.

Python's Diamond's Soldier 1: I see those russia plane.  
>Akato (On Speaker): Kill them with our bomb.<br>Python's Diamond's Soldier 1: Yes Akato.

Akato's soldier point at a plane and releashed a bomb and Plane begin to melt.

Russian Air force 1: Stop! AAAHHHH!

Air force are killed by Akato's bomb.

At N.E.E.D headquarter.

Worker: Sir, Russia are extinct too!  
>Chief: Oh no.<p>

**"Berlin, Germany"**

German people saw a big robot and they begin to run.

Python's Diamond's Robot: Wiped out everyone! wiped out everyone!  
>German S.W.A.T. 1: Stop robot!<p>

But robot kill them with their melting lazer.

At N.E.E.D. headquarter.

Worker: Sir, Germany are now extinct three!  
>Chief: Oh my!<p>

**"Los Angeles, California"**

A people begin to notice a cloud begin to dark and they saw a motorcycle coming for them, And they begin to run.

N.E.E.D. soldier 1: Stop your vehicle! AAAHHH!

N.E.E.D. force are killed by Owl's Eye.

Meanwhile at N.E.E.D. headquarter.

Worker: Sir, The world are now completey extinct!  
>Chief: Oh no.<p>

As The world are now completey with extinct everyone, Akato's appear.

Akato: Now, Everyone is now gone! My vengeane is now complete done! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

And faint to black.

To be continued in "Akato's Last Standing"


End file.
